


Truth Gets Stomach and Wings

by Quincy_Adams_Wagstaff



Series: Spiced Peaches [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quincy_Adams_Wagstaff/pseuds/Quincy_Adams_Wagstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OH LOOK, De did a thing, so we all drew it.<br/>Need a useful hobby....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Gets Stomach and Wings

SURCH FOR SPORK:  
http://www.flickr.com/photos/37565999@N06/13346834134/


End file.
